Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Vire vs. Zol Both are enemies mostly found in earlier Zelda games and they both split into two smaller, weaker enemies when they are attacked. Super duh... '' '' 00:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Nawr. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh, its not great, but I wouldn't mind it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Vires aren't in too many places in too many games. In OoX they're a mini-boss. How uncommon can you get? Zols are just common, like peasants. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Eh, it's alright... - McGillivray227 00:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Having played a few of the older games in the series recently, I'd say that this one is worth a shot. Portal-Kombat : : Meeeehhhh. Boring but not awful. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Guide vs. Seahorse I wuz going to do a location fight in place of this. But I decided on doing the characters cuz people like it more. An item is required to get these guys to help you. They then help you get through a maze to a special destination. They won't help you return to land though. You can memorize their path although it is hard to do and navigate it yourself. And if you don't follow them and go the wrong way you will be brought back to the start. Both are also connected with the Gerudo in some form (taking the picture for seahorse and the gerudo's trials in the haunted wasteland.).Ingo the great (talk) 00:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Dude, you win! --AuronKaizer ' 00:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : This is definitely a win! - McGillivray227 00:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Two guys I thought id never see in the Temple of Courage. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Badass, man. You just won the game. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Niiiice! This is the sort of thing that isn't obvious until a mastermind like yourself pulls it off. Excellent work as usual! Portal-Kombat : : Probably the most unique one I've seen. Me like it. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 03:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 03:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : +42 internets for you, good sir. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Interlopers vs. Sheikah Both are tribes that dwell in the shadows. The Interlopers are masters of dark, shadow magic and the Sheikah are know as a people of the shadows,as well as being the guardians of the Shadow Temple. Both as well have had great disaster happen to their people. The Interlopers were banished to the Twilight Realm and the Sheikah were nearly eradicated off the face of the earth, both events taking place during the Hyrulean Civil War. -- Zoma89 : : One-sided? Dunno. Kinda like it, kinda don't. --AuronKaizer ' 03:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Intriguing. Portal-Kombat : : Not bad... 'Super' ''duh... '' '' 04:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Good, could work, might be onesided. Kinda seems like the connections need citation. --BassJapas (talk) 04:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Not a fan of it. Besides of which, I'm pretty sure it was never explicitly stated that the events of the Interlopers took place during the Hyrulean Civil War, unless there's something from an interview that I missed out on or something. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 12:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I was going to oppose for the same reasons as XYZ. But its ok. Not fully deserving of a -1. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : What Jazzy said. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sir Raven vs. Valenzuela Both are manga original Knights of Hyrule who attack link on their first encounter but later aid him when fighting the final antagonist. Oni Link 15:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm in ur ToC suggestions, likin ur manga -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 15:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage